


Of fire and ice

by little_yugi3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Jötunn Loki, Kid Loki, Loki Angst, Memories, Multi, Science Experiments, Thor Feels, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_yugi3/pseuds/little_yugi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed after the events of the avengers and will fall into events of age of ultron.<br/>As the events of the past begin to fall to the dust the future brings forth new problems. And new unlikely allies are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youtube

Disclaimer I own nothing except the plot, and any OC's. : Author's note at bottom

doorstep of Mr. Shown Kinnings, 2:20 am

_Ding-Dong_

"What is going on at this hour?"mr. Kinnings says as he answered his door, only to his annoyance there was no one there. " Damn pranksters." He was going to shut the door when a the sound of a baby's cry made him look down. "Dear God!" he said picking up the basket and moving the blankets around to see two newborn infants inside. They had a note with that read

~Please take care of them and raise them right Thank you.~

He looked up and down the street to see if he could see who left the babies, but saw no one and brought the babies inside. “What with going on, what’s that?” his wife asked followed by their four year old daughter holding a stuffed animal. He simply showed them what he found.

~~~ * ~~~

Newly finished Avengers tower/ Stark towers/, 12 noon

The bifrost opened to let Thor move from Asgard to midgard to see his new friends.

"hey Thor how are things back on asgard?" steve asked walking to greet the asgardian man.

"Ok I guess that's what I'm here to speake with you all about where is everyone?" he replied "OH in the living room come on" steve answered walking to the other room where all the other avengers are. "hello my friends have something very important to tell you all about." Thor said as he walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs oppose the rest of the group. "what is it thor does involve your brother? did your father finally decided his punishment for what he did?" asked Natasha, putting the TV on mute so they could hear him better.

"No offence Thor but I hope he's dead. The bastard deserved it for what he did." said Clint earning glare for the thunderer, who let it slide

"Any way, yes his punishment has been chosen. besides death it is our more absolute punishment. It's called The Reversible." he said "the reversible? what kind of punishment is reversible?" asked Tony giving Thor a questioned look.

"It not call that because it's can be taken back, but for what it does. The Reversible is a very powerful magic spell where a person is turn into a newborn infant. they have no memory of who they were or what they did. only an unchanging urge to do what is right. they people are sent to live and grow with a take in family in one of the realms away from the on they were first raised in. Loki is somewhere here on midgard, I mean earth." he said.

"So he's a baby you just left on someone's doorstep? Wow that was... Do you know where he is or with who?" asked Bruce. from his spot standing behind the couch in the middle of the room.

"No, Their original family if forbidden to know any about where they are or with who. not even my father was allowed to know where, it was decided by the head counule man. Also he may not be a newborn any more. when they are given to a new family to rase they are not left in the same timeline but it's alway just a few years off from the present time. the most ever was twenty years. and they were found already grown and had a family of there own with no knowledge of who they once were. they also never look exactly the same the is a few physical differences so they are not known as who they once were either.we still don't know anything about them. and that really worries me." said thor he gase moving from his friends to the floor. No one knew what to say they were happy that loki was gone, but unsure what to do about thor worriedness for his brother. the silence in the room felt like it lasted for an eternity until Miss Pots came in humming at her phone to a very skilled violinist playing in youtube. "What are you looking at pepper?" asked bruce trying to break the now uncomfortable silence in the room and change the subject. "oh this Kid he play the violin and is really good at it here you all want to watch with me?" she asked. everyone agreed. still trying to change the subject.

Pepper synced her phone in with TV and the video came up from the beginning. The Boy on the screen had fluffy black hair but looked hurriedly stuffed into a white beanie cap and was dressed in a baggie jade green hoodie and black shorts. He began to play a very upbeat song* and began to twist and turn as he played the song. throughout the video the people in the room with him clapped on beat with him. when he finished the song. What the people in the room started to chant and cheer surprised everyone.

At the end of the video every on in the room with the boy started chanting "Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki!" And only then did any of them get good look at his face. He was rather pale and had bright green eyes.

 

 

 


	2. Breaking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times things are more than just by chance

"Lo...Loki." Thor said staring at the screen even though it now had gone blank.  
"Wait I Thought that you said he was a newborn Thor. What the hell is he doing on YouTube and they all know his name!?" Clint haft asked yelled to Thor.  
"I said he could still be. Their put a few years off in time. loki Could have been an adult by now from wherever they put him and by the look of him he must be no more than 14, 12 at the least." thor replied.  
“look his name is in the description it's Lotty ‘loki’ kinnings that explains why they all called it he must use as a nickname it could just be a chance. Look at his name lotty ‘lo’ kinnings ‘ki', plus the date posted says 4 years old. It may not be him Thor, Sorry" pepper said

 

"I hate to pull you all from your search for someone but I think you should see this” came JARVIS's voice came over the ecom system turning on the live news on the other side of town. the news was broadcasting on a fire in an apartment building with people still inside.

“JARVIS! why didn’t you tell us earlier we could have gone down to help them.” said tony as they all got up to go. but before they did, the reporter spoke 

“It look like new york’s new group of little heros are here.” she said as coming in to frame was four teenages dressed in maching costumes all in different colors running over to the buildings.  
“Steal get the people still inside to the window to our side. Ice make a ramp for the people to slide out of, Fire and I will put that fire out. GO!.” yelled the tallest of the group he sandy blond hair and was wearing a black eye face mask and deep blue and silver uniform with a white V that went from over his shoulders to the middle of the chest and the same on the back, with white stripes going down his arms to his gray gloved hand, that matched the others all in different colors. The girl had on the same mask and uniform but in fiery red and orange. Each member of the teams ran to their places the boy called steal with skin that reflected his name, who had the same uniform but in deep grays and blacks, started to climb up the wall and inside the building. not two seconds later he reappeared at the window facing back to the streets in the building. 

Almost instantly a thick slides made of ice came up to the the now open window on the side of the building. Almost instantly the people who slid down, slide into pools of clear and green water, only to reemerge healed and healthy from the fire. As the last of the people were moved out and away from the buildings, the boy giving the order and the girl in orange ran over to the other sides of the buildings. The boy forced off the top of a firehyroent and used his hand s to direct the water over to the building putting out the fires. As the girl lifted her hands and pulled the fire out of the building and into herself, leaving her slightly glowing for a few seconds before it vanished. Once everyone was away from the building, the building clasped in on itself just in time as the last of the fire was put out, pulling the ice slide down with it as it immediately evaporated along with the healing pool.

“Oh my! It seems The day was saved by our new group of colorful young heros. what do you all call yourselves? ” asked the reporter as the others in the group came over.

“I’m Single brigade”  
“Steal”  
“I’m fire starter”  
“and I’m Ice blue”  
“we’re the junior avengers," they exclaimed together.  
“we get the some of the other problems in the city so the real avengers don’t have to worry so much about the welfare of the city. after what happen with the city nine months ago they're probably busy with the bigger stuff.” said one of the boys clade in icy blues of the team's uniform, he also had neat black hair, soft royal blue skin and ruby red eyes.

“Do any of you work for shield with them, or is this your own and Is that makeup to make your skin that blue or what? I’m sorry it looks really cool” the reporter asked  
“sorry that classified information.” Single Brigade said.  
“The other question not. No this is not paint. Thor is not the only off worlder living in midgard. I am from Jotunheim, and my sister here,” Ice motioned to fire starter “ is from Muspelheim.”  
“Yeah the twins are off world and still call us the weird ones.” steal comments   
“Alright that enough of that. we have to go. but we were happy to help everyone out” brigade says he motions for them to leave.  
“wow well it looks like the avengers a have sparked a new movement of young heros. the avengers no-- ” said the reported tony set the TV on mute.  
“Wow well that’s new” Clint said turning from the TV to the rest of the team.  
“Wait, Thor now there is more people form the other realms here on earth and in new york? Thor?” Steve asked as he tries to get Thor out his deep thought. he failed  
“why is a frost giant here and he is small, a runt, with a being from Muspelheim no less? Now I know something is wrong, Frost giants don’t allow runts to live long after birth, They’re too small to be seen as worth anything to them and they never can with stand near a being from the fire worlds. The only one that I know is alive and would be fine near one is … I have to go.” Thor exclaimed getting out of his set and ran over to the balcony to call the bifrost open.

“Thor what’s wrong?!” Steve asked stopping his friend from leaving.  
“What Wrong is that the only living runt frost giant is loki and He shouldn't know that not only what he really is but he should not have the power to change his appearance to what it really is or have any magic at all.” He replied as he call the bifrost back open and leaves.

*an alleyway one mile away from the news scene*

“Great job everyone. we saved everyone in the buildings and with no casualties.” said David taking off his mask and pulling out four bookbags from behind a dumpster.   
“Robby is there any more trouble before we head back?” he asked   
“No it looks like everything's a okay for now. We better get going before someone sees us.”  
“Yeah let’s go before lotty gets us caught and on the evening news.” anna said before pulling off her mask and pulling on her school uniform over her hero one.  
“Sorry It’s just to do you think they were watching us this time?” lotty asked changing his skin back to the pale white everyone normally see on his skin.  
“I”m sure they were this time. we’ll be asked to see them in now time!” David said as he finished buttoning up his blazer, before they all could run out of the alley and back to school, before anyone noticed they were missing from class.

How ever they had already attracted some attention.

**Author's Note:**

> the song and any other song describe is one of lindsey stirling violin songs /Electric daisy/


End file.
